Return of the Red Night
by LxZrulez
Summary: After the Red Night, Kakeru Satsuki's life returned to normal. Suddenly Kakeru and his friends are drawn back into darkness... and this time more are joining them. What is happening? Why is it happening to them?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Red Night

It appears without warning

Real, yet unreal . . . another world in another time and space

The monstrous Black Knights attack the young men and women who find themselves there, calling them "fragments"

What is happening?

Why is it happening to them?

Is there an answer at the end of this nightmare?

_**Prologue:**_

_Satsuki Kakeru had a normal and rather lonely life ever since his sister's suicide six years ago. The one source of light for him until he started going to Rainbow Highschool was his childhood friend Minase Yuka. His life was average, void of anything unusual or interesting. . . _

_Until he and Yuka were dragged into the Red Night, a spell of a parallel world. There they met Kusakabe Misuzu, an onmyouji sowrdwoman, Hirohara Yukiko, a cheerful girl who took the personality of a cold killing machine, Tajima Takahisa, a pyrokineticist with an extremely heated attitude, and Tachibana Kukuri, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's dead sister. These teenagers joined together, fighting against the Black Knights, dangerous shadows that refer to the friends as "fragments"._

_After destroying most of the Black Knights, Kakeru and his friends realized that their true enemy was Liselotte, the girl who was sealed away in a pink crystal at the center of the Red Night. Takahisa and Yukiko were already killed, and Kukuri had faded away. Kakeru and Misuzu were forced to fight Liselotte after Yuka threw Yukiko's fragment (the source of the teenagers' powers) at the crystal and broke the seal. They managed to seal Liselotte away, along with the help of Avaritia and Superbia (the remaining Black Knights. Kakeru and Misuzu realized that the Black Knights were only trying to prevent Liselotte from escaping), and Shiori Momono, another girl who possessed a fragment. _

_After Liselotte was sealed away, life returned to normal. Takahisa and Yukiko were alive once again, although they have no memories of the Red Night. Shiori and Kukuri disappeared without a trace. _

_Misuzu left to train in the onmyouji arts with her new mentor, Misao Kuskabe (also known as the Black Knight Superbia). She and Kakeru keep in touch through messages, telling each other about life where they are at. Despite his happiness for her, Kakeru began to feel the aftereffects of Misuzu's departure, missing her more than he realized. _

"Hmmm. . ." the indigo-haired boy murmured as he swept his unruly shock of hair back. "She's finally replied. . . "

His hand rubbed instinctively against the tan and gold eye-patch that covered his right eye. His uncovered eye, a deep cyan blue, gazed around at the screen as the golden one stared at the underside of the protective piece of cloth.

Interested with what his friend had to say, Kakeru clicked on the message, his maroon uniform's cuff rubbing against the clean desktop. He smiled ever so slightly as he began reading. Misuzu's message sounded just like her, cheerful, polite, and mature. He could just hear her voice, musical and calm, speaking the words of her correspondence into his ear. He smiled again. Before the Red Night, there had only been one source of light for him, his childhood friend Yuka. The short-haired brunette girl with large blue eyes was always happy to help him. And then, when the Red Night happened, he had received a gift among a curse.

His friends.

He had met Kusakabe Misuzu after she killed off the oni (the monsters in the Red Night) that had been threatening him and Yuka. Then they met Yukiko, and then Takahisa, and then Kukuri. They fought together, forming bounds that could not be broken. After the Red Night, they had been forced to part ways, as Kukuri disappeared, and Yukiko and Takahisa had lost their memories after being killed in the other dimension. Only Misuzu stayed, although even that lasted for a brief period of time.

She left a few weeks later, telling him that she was going to return her five demonic swords to her clan. Kakeru was adamant against it; her clan was sure to kill her, since she had destroyed her own father at the age of ten when she pursued the legendary weapons. Misuzu had sighed deeply when he tried to dissuade her, staring up at the ceiling as if it pained her. Her white shirt had been painted a glowing mandarin from the sunset shining through the room, her royal blue skirt flowing like water as her hair flickered like flames.

_I've gotten weaker, _she had said, turning to him with a rueful smile on her face. _I don't think I alone can wield all five. I understand Raikiri means a lot to you, Kakeru, and I'll keep it, just for you. After I return Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri to you, I'll be leaving for good. This is goodbye, Satsuki Kakeru. We won't be seeing each other again._

He remembered the shocked expression that had burst across his face. Misuzu had smiled gently at that as she reached for her traveling bag, her gloved hand closing around the strap in the same way she had grasped her swords. He remembered running forward, catching her by the arm before she could turn. He tried to dissuade her from her choice, but she, as always, was determined. He finally gave up, offering to accompany her back, just this one last time. Misuzu shook her head, protesting that she couldn't drag him into her dangerous world of revenge and power.

_You don't understand, Misuzu. Every since I drank your blood, we've gotten a friendship that no one else understands. I don't want you to leave. You taught me to fight, and because of that, as long as we're together I feel I can do anything. _

He could still see the stunned looked that passed over the redhead's features, her amethyst eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, her scarlet hair in the breeze that had drifted in from the open window. Her bag dropped from her grasp as she suddenly surged forward, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed her face into his neck. He had been astounded for a moment before hugging her to his chest, pressing his own face deep into her sweet smelling hair.

_So will you be staying? _

_No. But I'll be back. Thank you, Kakeru. Thank you so much. _

He'd watched her walk away from him, taking her bag once more as she left the classroom. She glanced back, saying, _I've already got these bags packed. It'll be a shame not to use them. _

He'd stared after her as she continued, still striding away from him. He remembered watching her exit the gates, watching as she turned back one final time, a genuine smile gracing her lips as the sunset formed an ethereal sort of halo from behind her. Then she turned away, loping off.

A few days later he received an email from her. Her message told him that she was training with Kusakabe Misao, her new sensei, and that if he wanted, they could stay in touch. He had eagerly accepted.

Kakeru thought it was unnecessary that she had to leave, as Misuzu had been one of the most capable fighters of the group. Bu she told him that a true warrior could never stop being perfected. He responded quickly, asking how a warrior like her could get any better.

She replied back, and he replied to that, their correspondence going on and on until now, a few months later.

And now Kakeru's smile widened further as he scrolled down the screen, still reading. They often talked about their school life (in Kakeru's case, High School. In Misuzu's, battle training) and he laughed lightly as Misuzu described a horrible blunder that had occurred when she had tripped on her mentor's robe. According to her, Misao-Sensei had punished her severely. But she would survive, or so she said.

He continued reading the message, grinning at amusing moments, pitying her as she described the grueling work of being Misao- sensei's apprentice. Not that she described it as drudging work- on the contrary, she seemed to enjoy it- but Kakeru didn't want to take her place. In his opinion, his school was bad enough.

In his turn, he responded, telling her about the time Yuka had dragged him with her to the mall, describing the incident in which he, too, had made an embarrassing blunder. He often looked forward to seeing her replies. Sometimes he even thought about them at times. Today's message had been slightly more interesting than her others, though. Well, at least the end of it was.

At the end of her message she had typed, _Reply soon, Kakeru. And who knows, I might be seeing you sooner than either of us expects. _

_I hope I'll see you soon, then,_ he typed back. Grinning still from his friend's message, he clicked the "send button". And now, it was time for school.

Kakeru got up and stretched, adjusting his maroon school jacket and his jet-black pants as he grabbed his briefcase, heading for the door. He stepped out onto the street, the crisp morning air chilling him slightly, jolting him out of the lingering feeling of warmth that had resulted from his comfy home.

"Hi, Kakeru-kun!"

Kakeru turned toward the voice of his friend, Minase Yuka. Her short, brown hair blew slightly in the wind as she hurried to catch up with him.

"Morning, Yuka," he said, smiling. They walked in silence, not the uncomfortable silence, but rather a friendly one. In what seemed like a short time, they arrived at Rainbow High.

"You two are finally here!" Teruya Tadashi shouted, waving his arms wildly, looking rather like a carrot-headed windmill. "You two haven't been up all night together, have you?"

"Shut it, baka," Natsuki Kaori muttered as she hit her orange-haired friend over the head with her suitcase. "Don't be a perv, geez..."

This was their usual greeting. The rest of the day passed normally, Kakeru going to class, Tadashi causing a major disruption as he was the class clown, Kaori bonking him over the head with a text book or bag, the four friends (Kakeru, Yuka, Kaori, and Tadashi) eating lunch at the roof of the school, them going to their afternoon classes. All in all, normal and boring.

The bell rang, and Kakeru got up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Yuka had told him that she was going shopping today, so he wouldn't be dropping her off at her house on his way to his home.

"Oi, Satsuki-kun. We need help at the library. Would it be alright if. . . ?"

"No problem at all, Aikeru-sensei. I'll be there in a moment."

An hour later he walked through the corridors, making his way to the gate. He hadn't stopped thinking about Misuzu's message throughout the library session, and still hadn't.

_Who knows, I might be seeing you sooner than either of us expects._ Misuzu's voice echoed in his head.

_What does she mean?_ Kakeru pondered to himself. He made a mental note to ask her that in the next message.

The school grounds were quiet as he walked silently toward the school's entrance. He watched the wispy clouds float along the sunset, thin and wispy. The sky was a deep, glowing red. But instead of reminding Kakeru of the times he spent in the Red Night, the color comforted him, reminding him of one of his closest friends. A gust of wind gently caressed his face, sending some of his messy blue hair floating up. He closed his eyes as he walked through the gate, drinking in the peace and calmness of the dusk atmosphere.

The sounds of footsteps reached his ears, and Kakeru opened his eyes quickly. He gasped and fell a step back.

"Wh-what?"

The familiar violet eyes regarded him with amusement as that familiar smile stretched across the girl's face.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Arrival

"M-Misuzu?" Kakeru stammered as he regained his footing, still staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

Misuzu smiled softly, her eyes sparkling in the sunset. She was clad in the same clothes she wore all those months ago, a long-sleeved white blouse that puffed at the end of her cuffs, a long indigo skirt that reached past her ankles, and a scarlet ribbon the same color as her hair tied around her neck. The wind blew her hair around her in a swirl of fire, blazing like actual flames.

_So this was what she meant in her message_.

It was wonderful seeing her again. He could feel the little hole in him filling up as they watched each other, both of them smiling just at seeing each other's face. Just looking at her made him feel as if she had been never been gone, like there had never been that gaping hole in his chest. He walked forward hesitantly, and Misuzu mimicked his movements, as if he were looking in a mirror. Soon they where only about a foot apart, Kakeru gazing down at her in wonder.

Misuzu reached up slowly, her fingers clasping the strap of his eye-patch so gently it felt as if a butterfly had landed there. Kakeru made no move to stop her as she slipped the eye patch off, letting it flutter to the ground without any resistance. Soon his golden eye, the Eye of Aeon, was revealed.

"Sorry," Misuzu breathed. "I was only making sure."

"Nice seeing you again," Kakeru murmured as he closed the distance between them, binding his arms around her as he breathed in her scent. In that moment, he forgot about everything, Yuka, homework, _everything_, as he held her there, knowing she really was back. Finally he pulled away reluctantly, studying her features. She wasn't any different, still the tranquil, stable warrior he'd always liked and respected.

"Miss me?" she teased. Kakeru grinned at her, feeling that happiness bubbling up inside him as she smiled.

"Of course." His hand bumped against something rough on her arm. He glanced down curiously, pulling up the soft fabric of her sleeve. He frowned slightly as he saw that the upper half of her arm was bandaged, raising his gaze back to her eyes.

"What happened?" Kakeru asked, nudging her arm gently to ensure that she felt no pain. Misuzu shrugged casually, disregarding her wound.

"Nothing, really. Just a little injury that happened during battle training," she said. "I was careless, I let down my guard." She smiled ruefully. "I guess I deserved it."

Kakeru raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Since when do you deserve big wounds on your arm?"

"Since I was careless. I should know better by now."

He smiled slightly at that. "You any better with your swords?"

"Perhaps. Want to battle to find out?" she offered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure."

"Remember this?" Misuzu asked as she held her hand out, palm facing upward. A sign appeared, glowing, and a sword came out. Long, sharp, with blue cloth criss-crossed over the handle, he easily recalled the weapon. He had used it many times during the Red Night, fighting for his friends and their future. He felt the sense of familiarity as he grasped the handle, the electricity sparking around the blade.

"Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri," he said, slashing the sword down. It felt so balanced in his hand, as it always had, like a natural extension of his arm. Misuzu grinned as she pulled another sword out of her palm, this one with a black blade with purplish glow.

"Kogarasumaru Amakuni," Kakeru murmured, recognizing one of the five Kasukabe family treasures. "You'll be fighting with it?"

Misuzu nodded as she steadied her blade, the eerie light still emenating from the silver blade. Kakeru readied the weapon in his hand, slipping into a battle stance Misuzu had taught him.

The sound of their clashing blades echoed through the room. Training with Misao-sensei had made Misuzu stronger than ever. Her attacks were light but at the same time, strong and lethal, as she twirled around in a cyclone of slashes. He grunted as she bore down on him, her blade whipping around him deadly arcs. And yet he was able to parry them. They whirled around the room, taking turns in gaining the upper hold.

"Hyah!" Misuzu shouted, flipping her sword back and suddenly slashing forward again, her blade aiming for his stomach. He was about to prepare to block, when an image appeared in his mind. Misuzu slashing toward his stomach. . .then at the last second guiding her blade upward, toward his face. He knew this was merely a feint. He brought Raikiri up, the lightning sword's blade blocking his face. Sure enough, Misuzu's blade clanged against his. She grunted in surprise as she drew back, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"You've improved," Misuzu said between pants, miniature beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. "You've been practicing?"

Kakeru nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He had practiced, using the wooden practice sword he had used in his early training. The red-haired girl set her weapon down, a small smile gracing her lips. She turned to look out the window, her back to him. The night was a deep midnight black, stars shining coldly like frosty diamonds in the sky.

"Tired?" Kakeru asked as he, too, set down his weapon. Misuzu glanced over her shoulder at him, the small smile still on her face.

"Naturally," she said. "Have you noticed the time?" She looked purposefully out into the night. "Besides, don't we have school tomorrow?"

"We . . .," Kakeru mused thoughtfully as he held his friend's gaze.

"Of course. I've missed three months of school, or haven't you noticed?" Misuzu laughed lightly. Kakeru felt his lips curve up in a smile as he saw her laugh, the twinkling sound of her chuckle filling up the room. Once again he felt the happiness in seeing her again.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Misuzu asked as she made her way for the door. "It's a little late out."

Kakeru yawned involuntary. "Sure," he said, following her out.

"Kakeru-kun? Sat-Su-Ki-Ka-Ke-Ru-kun!"

"Huh?" Kakeru groaned as he lifted his head from where it had been cushioned on his arm. He looked bleary eyed up at Yuka, who was tugging relentlessly on his sleeve.

"We have a transfer student!" Yuka said, nodding toward the front of the room, where the sensei was talking to the student in question.

"Another one?" Kakeru mumbled, slightly irritated that some random exchange student was bothering him. Kaori turned in her seat a few desks in front of him to look at him, her aqua eyes wide.

"What do you mean, another one? We haven't had a transfer student before!"

"Oh... yeah, sorry," Kakeru mumbled, trying to fix his mistake. Now he remembered. They wouldn't remember Shiori, the transfer student/fragment who had come during the Red Night. No one except for the fragments who survived would remember anything about that time of darkness. So naturally these average mortals wouldn't remember the white-haired red-eyed girl who had come into their world. Now he glanced toward the front of the room, curious about whom this new student was.

The chattering ceased as the sensei called for attention.

"This is Hakume Akira," he said, gesturing toward the new student. "Would you like to tell us about yourself?"

The girl looked at her new peers. She was small and petite, with mint-colored hair that fell past her thin waist. Her eyes were a sharp cerulean blue, piercing like glass. She surveyed them with a taciturn, almost bored look that told Kakeru this was not someone to be trifled with.

"My name is Hakume Akira," she said in a quiet voice. "I am a transfer student from France. I do not need a bunch of rowdy little children clamoring up my desk, so please do not pester me with your attempts of welcome."

As she said that, the whispering began again, some people awed by this cold new student, some suspicious with her hostile greeting. The sensei clapped his hands for quiet impatiently.

"Anything else you would like to add, Hakume-chan?" he prompted, looking slightly staggered from the pure harshness of her address. Akira shook her head. "Very well. You may sit there." He pointed toward the one empty seat in the back.

"She's cute," Tadashi said, gazing dreamily after the new student, even though Hakume Akira made it clear that she did not need any admirers. Kakeru couldn't help rolling his eyes. Tadashi had said the same thing about Momono Shiori as well. He wondered whether Akira would be anything like the girl who had sat in her seat before. Kakeru turned as he heard the sound of paper crinkling.

"What are you doing?' he asked Tadashi. Tadashi grinned at him, holding up a paper airplane.

"Flying love letter. Akira-chan, catch it!" he threw the airplane toward where the mint-haired girl was sitting. Kakeru watched as the airplane sailed neatly onto her desk. Akira stared blankly at it for a moment, then picked it up and unfolded it. The moment it touched her hands Tadashi leapt up in a victory dance.

"What are you doing, Teruya?" the sensei asked he danced around some more.

"My love letter was accepted!" he shouted gleefully. He was too caught up in his celebration to see Akira crumple the paper up before lobbing across the room into the trashcan. Kakeru shook his head. It seemed like no matter who Tadashi tried to hook up with, the girl of his affection would always reject him.

"Baka," Kaori muttered as she hit him over the head with her textbook. "She threw away the airplane, didn't you see?"

Almost instantly Tadashi's crows of triumph were silenced.

"Yuka," Kakeru said, turning to the short-haired brunette as they gathered their bags after class. "Is it okay if we meet Misuzu-senpai up on the roof?"

Yuka turned to look up at him. "She's back now?"

Kakeru nodded, bemused at how his friend seemed almost unhappy.

"Oh. Well, whatever, Kakeru-kun," she said."And it's Kusakabe-senpai, not Misuzu-senpai."

"Alright, Kusakabe-senpai it is. Let's go, then," he said as he followed Tadashi and Kaori up the stairs.

**I know some of you might be confused about that last part. In Japan, you only call someone by their first name if you're really close to them. Thus instead of calling Kakeru Satsuki "Satsuki-kun", Yuka calls him "Kakeru-kun", since they've been friends since childhood**. **Thus Yuka's a little upset about Kakeru calling Misuzu "Misuzu-senpai". **


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Moon

Misuzu stood on the school's roof, staring out over the horizon. It was a breathtaking view, with the many buildings and bright sunlight shining brilliantly. She missed this place. It was comforting to know that this, at least, was unchanged. At least this place was still unscathed.

"Misuzu-senpai," someone called out from. Misuzu turned around, letting her hand drop from where it had been resting on the barbed fence as she saw the new arrivals.

"Kakeru," she said, smiling as she saw him come onto the roof. He was closely followed by Yuka, and two other Rainbow High students she didn't recognize. One was a girl who looked about Kakeru's age, with bubblegum pink hair and pretty aqua eyes. The other was a boy, just a little bit taller than the girl, with brown eyes and bright orange hair.

"This is Natsuki Kaori," Kakeru said, gesturing to the pink-haired girl. Kaori smiled, cocking her head to the side in greeting. Misuzu returned a smile as Kakeru continued his introduction. "And this is T-"

"Teruya Tadashi," Tadashi interrupted as his hand shot forward and snagged Misuzu's in a vice-like grip, much to Misuzu's surprise and discomfort. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you."

He ducked his head, pecking her hand lightly. Misuzu stared at him as if he lost his mind, completely unused to random boys bouncing up to her and kissing her hand. But her reaction was nowhere as bad as Kaori's.

"Baka!" Kaori shouted as she slammed her fist against his head with a painful sound. "What're you doing? You just met her! You know what you're acting like? Like some goddamn hooker prost-"

Tadashi looked up at her, rubbing the sore spot on his head ruefully. "What? She's hot! Why do you get all the girls?" he complained as he turned to Kakeru, eyeing the blue-haired boy resentfully. "How come you?" 

"I-It's not like that! Misuzu-senpai and I are aren'-"

"Kusakabe-senpai," Yuka corrected. "Not Misuzu-senpai." She smiled happily at him, her large innocent blue eyes closing as the wide grin stretched across her face.

"He acts like that sometimes," Kaori apologized, looking down, avoiding Misuzu's gaze as she watched the ground mournfully. It seemed like she felt embarrassed by her friend's display. Misuzu tried to smile reassuringly at her, trying to show the girl that she was fine with it.

"It's okay," she assured her. As they talked, they heard soft footsteps from behind them. Kakeru glanced over Misuzu's shoulder, seeing a very recognizable shade of mint hair. Akira walked across the roof silently until she stood by the edge, staring out of the little gaps in the barbed wire. She said nothing to greet them, merely observing the sky. She was frowning ever so slightly, not angry nor happy as her cerulean eyes regarded the sky with almost taciturn contempt.

"It's Akira-chan," Tadashi murmured dreamily, only to whacked over the head once more by Kaori's powerful fist.

"Baka," she muttered. "Your heart is so easily captured... no wonder no one wants it."

Despite all the noise they were making, Akira didn't seem to notice or care. She merely whispered something under her breath, ignoring the ruckus Kaori and Tadashi were making. Kakeru could just barely hear her, but her words were enough to frighten him.

"The moon. . . why. . . ? Not now, not now. . . They didn't warn me. It can't be happening. C'est ne pas possible. . ."

Kakeru glanced up curiously, studying the clear skies. What could she mean about the moon? It shouldn't be out. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

He gasped, his mouth opening in horror as his blood chilled at the sight.

A black moon, its edges glowing dully with red, was prominent against the clear blue sky.

"It... it can't be..." Kakeru stammered as he stared at the black orb in the sky, refusing to believe his eyes.

"What is it, Kakeru?" Misuzu asked, wondering about what had caused this sudden change in her friend's behavior. Kakeru said nothing, mutely pointing up into the sky, seeming at lost for words. Misuzu looked up too, her reaction almost exactly the same as the blue-haired bearer of the Eye of Aeon.

"How could it be back?" she whispered under her breath. "What is going on?"

"Is something wrong, Misuzu-senpai?" Kaori asked as she looked anxiously at the red-haired girl's face. Misuzu tried to smile at her, failing in attempt.

"Nothing, Kaori-chan. I just need to talk with Kakeru and Yuka-chan." She gestured anxiously at the two. Kakeru followed off the roof, down the stairs, Yuka clinging nervously onto his arm.

"What's happening, Kakeru-kun?" she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"I don't know," Kakeru said, glancing down at the small girl. "But I hope I can find out soon."

"How can it be back?" Misuzu said, banging her hand on the table, the sound of her fist slamming onto the wood echoing through the empty classroom. "I thought it was over? Why?"

She could feel her usual cool fading in the light of their new predicament. She was ashamed that this was reducing her to a state of panic, but knowing that the realm was back, the Red Night that tortured her dreams so much, was _back_. . .

Kakeru and Yuka looked at each other, unable to say anything as they watched the girl who was their leader break down into a wreck. Misuzu felt her hand grip the edges of the table top as she bit her lip in pent-up frustration. She should be stronger than this. For them, she had to be stronger.

"The moon's back- The Gate of Hell. That must mean the Red Night's back...Liselotte Werckmeister too."

She turned back to her silent audience, her voice in incredulous and afraid with the barest trace of rage. All they had fought, all they had lost to banish the witch, and despite all their efforts she reappeared in their lives? Misuzu hated it. Yuka smiled as she rested her head on Kakeru's shoulder, smiling contentedly.

"Let the Red Night come back," she said as she snuggled closer to Kakeru. "I don't care, so long as I have Kakeru-kun." She giggled. "And you don't care so long as you have me, don't you, Kakeru-kun?"

Kakeru didn't answer her, just turning back to Misuzu, his expression worried as he examined his comrade's fearful eyes.

"We should be prepared then," he finally decided. "I have to train more! I have to be strong, I have to be strong enough to protect Yuka, an-"

He stopped himself before he could finish. Misuzu definitely wouldn't need protection, as she wielded five different demonic swords. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure all his friends were safe, not just Yuka. Misuzu meant as much to him as Yuka did, he didn't want anything to hurt her. Evidently Misuzu didn't notice his little mistake. She turned to him, holding her palm out, beckoning with a harsh light in her eyes.

"You want to train more?" she asked. He nodded determinedly. "Alright."

A bright emerald flame engulfed her hand. When it ebbed away, the white glove that formerly covered her hand was gone, leaving her hand bare. A glowing mark appeared on one of her fingernails, standing out as it shone a brilliant blue. The mark appeared on her hand, Tachibana Dousetu Raikiri coming out of her palm. Kakeru took it, and another blade appeared out of Misuzu's palm. She drew the red edged sword Kashagiri Hiromitsu, beckoning for him to prepare himself. Then, suddenly, she shot forward, drawing her blade back. Kakeru steadied himself as she crashed into him, bringing his blade up. He slashed forward, but Misuzu back-flipped from his jab, snarling slightly. She stabbed forward, but Kakeru blocked it quickly. He leaped forward, slashing his sword as he came down. Misuzu jumped to the side, rolling behind him. He turned around just in time to see Misuzu draw another sword, one with a green handle, the one called Kannagiri Nagamitsu. They both glowed in her hands, shrinking slightly. Misuzu smirked without any real emotion at the expression on his face.

"Surprised? Swordsmanship wasn't the only thing Misao-sensei taught me," she said, smiling grimly as she slid into a crouch, her swords pointing out towards the side. Kakeru shook his head as he, too, slid into a Kusakabe stance.

"Let's see how well you do against double knives," she said, grinning. Kakeru smirked, anticipating the challenge. With a fierce battle cry, Misuzu propelled herself forward, her dual blades cutting down at his neck. Kakeru raised Raikiri, the lightning sword blocking the blow of its brothers.

"You're doing great, Kakeru-kun!" Yuka cheered. "You can beat her!"

_Like that'll ever happen," _Kakeru thought ruefully. But he still fought on, blocking and parrying Misuzu's lightning fast attacks. Misuzu's greater speed and experience was in her favor, whereas Kakeru's sense of precognition evened the score. Neither could get past the others' defenses. Soon both of them were sweating, Misuzu's keen violet eyes flickering around, looking for some way to get through Kakeru's defenses, Kakeru trying to foresee her attacks. Yuka just stood by the wall, away from the practice battle, cheering for Kakeru.

"Tsaiah!" Misuzu shouted as she leaped up, her blades slashing down one after another. As soon as Kashagiri Hiromitsu's red-edged blade hit Raikiri's, a large boom echoed through the school as the two demonic swords clashed. Misuzu dropped her weapons, collapsing onto the quaking floor. She knew this sensation, and she knew this was no mere earthquake. Her arms wrapped around her midsection as she grimaced in from the sudden searing pain that shot through her. She heard Yuka collapse behind her, and she looked up at Kakeru through agonized eyes.

"It's... back..." she gasped.

And then they were in the Red Night.

Everything was dark, tinted a bloody red. She stood up wearily, her hands shaking slightly, as she glanced around their dreaded surroundings. Not again, please, not again. . . Let it be a nightmare, anything but this. . .

"You okay, Kakeru, Yuka?" she asked. Kakeru and Yuka nodded as Kakeru helped Yuka up, brushing off his black pants.

"Great. Let's go look for the o-" Misuzu was interrupted by a large blast as something seemed to explode. Kakeru rushed toward the window, looking outside.

"A large fire," he said as he turned around again, golden eye wide with incredulous disbelief. "I'm pretty sure it's Takahisa!"

Misuzu gasped, her breath catching in her throat. "He's in the Red Night too? What if... what if..."

"What if he doesn't remember?" Kakeru finished, Misuzu's alarm mirrored in his own voice. "We have to find him... and Yukiko, too!"

**When Kakeru and Yuka first entered the Red Night and came out of it, they noticed the moon was black and red. Later on it was explained to them that it was the "gate of hell", and Liselotte was trying to use the power of the fragments and the Eye of Aeon to open it and destroy the world.**

**Every time the "fragments" enter the Red Night, they'd feel a pain in their body, since that is where they hold their fragment, or their source of power. As Kakeru isn't a fragment, he doesn't feel the same pain. On the other hand, his right eye hurts, since it is the Eye of Aeon.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Comrade

"Well, Aki?" the girl murmured faintly, her violent tinged raven hair flowing gently in the wind. Her weapon glowed dimly in her hand. They were running out of energy. Too much could cost them their lives. Her companion surveyed their surroundings, his poisonous emerald eyes sharp as he eyed the many buildings distrustfully.

"Can't hear them, sis. We probably lost them," he said, although he still glanced around wearily, his mouth turned down in a distasteful frown. "I hate it here. It's so unlike the forests back at our old home. . ."

The girl jolted, shivering as if someone had electrocuted her. "Please, Aki, don't talk like that. We need to leave, soon. . . Oh!"

Her eyes, once mournful and sad, were now slightly maniacal with an icy edge as she smirked. Aki studied her sadly, his hands moving to a bead at her neck.

"Mi—Ah, we have to call you Akira now, I forgot. Akira, stop this. You'll go overboard again."

He took her hand, bringing her fingers to the brilliant bead, guiding her fingers into rubbing against the smooth surface of the sphere. "Remember mother, father. . . Don't lose it. . . Please, Akira. . ."

The girl shuddered once more, her hair quivering like black flames. "I—I. . . I. . ."

Aki moaned quietly as he murmured," She'll come to, eventually. I can't do it now." He raised his voice. "Akira? They're after us."

The girl cocked her head to one side, her thin lips twitching up into a cold, slightly crazed smile. "Aha. . . Well, they're after us, aren't they? _Hikari."_

Her weapon began to glitter as spheres of light formed around it, dancing lightly as they flickered through the blades. Runes began glowing, violet and brilliant, contrasting immensely against the ebony hue of the staff's shaft. An arrow, nefariously wrapped in shadows, formed slowly at the tip, in between the cusps of a golden crescent moon set at the hilt of the staff. The girl's laugh echoed as she grinned mirthlessly, her eyes flickering cobalt and violet like flames. Her friend growled something under his breath as he slipped, lynx-like, into a combat-ready stance, a weapon of his own taking substance in his hands.

"Damn oni," he hissed as they heard the long, drawn-out wail of the monsters of the Red Night.

The girl's laughs echoed louder as she swung the staff, the arrow slicing through the air towards an unfortunate oni who had decided to ascend over the buildings. The beast disappeared slowly, blue tentacles flapping the arrow pierced its maw, dissolving it into nothingness as the essence of the projectile ate away at its very being like acid. All that was left was a single feather, soft, small and midnight-black.

The small plume floated down slowly, moving this way and that as if blown by a wind. It spiraled downward toward the two teenagers, both the boy and girl watching it expectantly. Soon it was close enough, and the girl reached one small hand out and grabbed it. She studied keenly, her violet eyes flashing, her mouth opening in a delighted snarl.

"Heh," she whispered, her eyes bright with blood lust. "A scout. They're hunting us."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed as Misuzu, Kakeru, and Yuka raced toward the direction of the blaze, their feet smattering against the pavement like the steady beat of drums.

"What do you think happened?" Kakeru asked as he raced alongside the red-haired onmyouji, pants ripping themselves from his throat.

"I don't know," she said, her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of some possibilities. "Most likely they awakened their power again, but they have no idea where they are or why. Or they might've gotten their memories back- although that is least likely." She stopped for a moment, her attention latching onto a dark alley by the road. She could have sworn she saw a flash of blue. But when she looked back, it was gone. She frowned. Hallucinations?

"What is it, Misuzu?" Kakeru asked, watching her closely. Misuzu cast one last look behind her before starting off again, biting her lip.

"Nothing," she said uncertainly. "I think my eyes were playing tricks on me."

She fell silent after wards, obviously uncomfortable and uncertain. Kakeru looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to his running.

Kakeru's eyes widened as they sprinted around a corner. A gray-haired boy and a blond-haired girl were fighting side-by-side, the boy sweeping waves of flames at the monsters surrounding them, the girl armed with nothing but two short knives. Her eyes glinted as she slowly pulled off her pink-rimmed glasses. Almost instantly her demeanor changed from an innocent little girl to one of a cold-hearted assassin. She rushed forward, too fast to for them to see her movements clearly, her dual knives claiming the lives of two of the monsters. They moaned in agony as her sabers slashed through their heads, the skulls embedded into them ripped in half. The boy's red eyes glinted as he sent half a dozen of the oni into flames, fireballs forming in his hands as he shouted angrily. Soon all that was left of the legion of monsters was putrid fumes and dismembered tentacles. The boy turned to them, his recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, it's you guys."

Kakeru took a step back, suddenly wary. Misuzu gasped, and Yuka darted behind Kakeru, her fingers clutching at Kakeru's maroon coat.

"H-how do you know us?" Misuzu asked, Raikiri appearing in her hands. She threw it to Kakeru, and she summoned another one of her demonic blades. Takahisa raised his eyebrows as he used one hand to scratch his messy gray hair, looking perturbed and annoyed.

"What do you mean? Of course we know you. What the hell happened to you? Amnesia?" He turned to Yukiko, who had her glasses back on. She peeked around him to look at the trio, blue eyes wide.

"Yuka-chan, Misuzu-sempai, Kakeru-kun... what do you mean?" She stepped out from behind Takahisa, looking distinctly heart-broken and sorrowful. "Don't you remember at all? We're friends."

Kakeru took a step forward, his sweaty hands clutching at Raikiri's shaft. "Yeah, we remember. But how do you?"

Takahisa and Yukiko stared at him in confusion. Slowly realization dawned on Misuzu, and she quickly stepped forward to alleviate the situation. She explained about how they (Yukiko and Takahisa) had been killed in the former Red Night, and when it had ended they had come back, although they completely forgot about the events that had happened during that dark time. To her surprise, however, they took it rather well. They didn't even question her explanation. In fact, they agreed with it.

"I suppose that explains that weird feeling I had when I saw you," Takahisa said. "You were familiar, but I felt like something happened." He shrugged. "Well, I guess this time it's the same as last time; We fight whatever fights us."

Yukiko rushed forward and hugged Yuka tightly. "Yuka-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Yuka laughed as she hugged her back. But Misuzu had slightly more pressing matters.

"Did you see anyone else?" she asked, turning to Takahisa. The pyrokineticist stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked around.

"You mean other than you guys? Well, Yukiko and I saw this guy, but it was from a distance. And he was fighting," he added, answering the unsaid question in Misuzu's head. She nodded, turning back to Kakeru, sounding half relieved and half remorseful.

"Sounds like we won't be the only ones here," she said. "More will be joining us. . ." S

She paused for a moment, debating her next words. "We'll meet them soon enough... and find out whether they're on our side or. . . " She stopped once more. None of them knew what they were up against. All they knew was that in this place, there would be something after them for sure. And when something was after them, that made things unnecessarily violent.

"We should go," Kakeru said as he glanced around, golden eye worried. "We can't stay in one place for too long. We might not know what's going to be out to get us, but I don't want to wait around for it to find us." He looked at Misuzu, and she nodded her agreement. Takahisa called Yukiko, and Yuka pranced to Kakeru's side.

"Did you find out what brought us here?" she asked. Kakeru shook his head, but that did little to dampen Yuka's spirits.

"It doesn't matter what it is," she said," But I'll protect you!" She hugged him, burrowing her face into his chest. "Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here. Nothing!" Kakeru slowly loosened her prying fingers from his chest. "Yuka..." he began, only to be interrupted.

"You guys coming?" Takahisa demanded, still looking incredibly peeved as he glowered at them. "We're gonna leave you two lovebirds now. Please, snog somewhere private."

"Yeah," Kakeru answered as he followed them, ignoring Takahisa's jibes. Yuka trailed behind him. He caught Misuzu's eyes. Her amethyst were calm, but. . . there was something else he could see in them. Sad, sorrowful. . .

Longing. That's what it was.

He held her gaze, trying to communicate with her. Misuzu wrenched her eyes away, darting quickly to the front of the group, deliberately avoiding his eyes. Kakeru frowned slightly, shadowing her movements, latching onto her arm from behind.

"Misuzu? You okay?" Kakeru asked, slightly worried. Misuzu smiled at him, but he knew that smile enough to see something slightly forced in the shape of her lips. It was almost as if she were pushing something back. His frown deepened. "Misuzu, seriously. What's wrong?"

This time her smile was more natural, though her lips still looked forced. "Nothing's wrong, Kakeru," she said. "But thanks for worrying about me."

Kakeru patted her shoulder gently. "You worry about everyone. It's time someone's worried about you."

This earned him a genuine smile. He felt happier as he watched Misuzu's lips curve up into a gentle curve, her amethyst eyes loosing the sorrowful cast that had once shrouded them.

"Thank you, Kakeru," she breathed, her eyes content as she watched him.

"Anytime," he whispered, tucking a strand of her wayward scarlet hair back.

Her eyes began to slowly slide shut, satisfied, as his hand lingered in her hair. He leaned closer, his breath catching in his throat, as he—

Misuzu's eyes snapped open suddenly.

"DUCK!" she shouted, shoving him aside as a something flew past his head. Takahisa and Yukiko whirled around, and Yuka knelt next to Kakeru.

"Are you okay, Kakeru-kun?" she whispered anxiously. Kakeru nodded hurriedly, scrambling up. He wasn't going let his friends put their lives in danger and let him hide behind them. He joined their protective line, angling his body slightly so that he was a little bit in front of Misuzu.

"Who are you?" Misuzu called out toward the dark alley behind them. "What do you want?"

Silver eyes glowed in response of her words, and a car suddenly flew at them. Misuzu and Kakeru leaped to one side, Yukiko leaping in the other. Takahisa rolled out of the way of the flying vehicle, a fireball forming in his palm as he got up again. Out of the darkness a figure stepped forward, the silver glow in his eyes fading. He had tousled dirty blond hair, his eyes a brilliant emerald green as the silver glow subsided. He watched them suspiciously, and he raised one of his hands to show he wasn't afraid to attack. Suddenly Kakeru heard a shout from his right.

"Nakamura Akuma!" Takahisa exclaimed as he let his hand down. The boy looked at him for a moment, recognition flashing in his green eyes as his mouth dropped open.

"Tajima Takahisa. What are you doing here?" he asked as he, too, put his arm down. Takahisa shrugged.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you," he said, grinning slightly at the boy he recognized. He gestured to his friends. "Don't worry, we won't attack you... unless you attack us."

Akuma stepped forward carefully, his eyes guarded, his stance still distrustful.

"Oh, come one," Takahisa complained sourly. "Hurry up!"

"Who are you?" Akuma asked, repeating their earlier question. Kakeru didn't like the way he said it. The tone of his voice was hostile, but with an undercurrent. . . as is this question was not necessary. As if he already knew all he needed to know. The boy's green eyes were full of knowledge, more knowledge than Kakeru cared to let him know.

"Hirohara Yukiko," Yukiko chirped, holding her hand out. Akuma took it slowly, shaking it, looking more certain as he studied her. She let her hand drop down as she said," Pleased to meet you, Akuma-senpai."

"Minase Yuka," Yuka said from behind Kakeru. She smiled at him.

"Satsuki Kakeru," Kakeru said, nodding toward the dirty-blond-haired boy. Akuma nodded in response, giving him a slightly curious look. Kakeru shivered as Akuma's eyes passed over him, as if the blonde boy were x-raying him.

"Kusakabe Misuzu," Misuzu said as she lowered her sword, letting the blade disappear in a flash.

"Now we're all introduced," Yukiko said cheerfully. "There's no need to be hostile now."

All of them agreed to that. Akuma turned to Takahisa, eyebrows cocked in question.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why are we here?"

Takahisa gestured to Misuzu. "She's better at explaining than me."

Misuzu recounted everything to the new member of the group, telling him about Liselotte's history and the fragments. She told him everything, informing him about the oni.

"Have you seen anyone else here?" Kakeru asked as Misuzu finished her explanation. Akuma looked up at dark night sky, thoughtful as he processed the new knowledge.

"No one... well, two people. One of them was a boy, he had black and green hair. The other was a girl, she had black hair, and it had a weird purple tinge in it. And she wore a bead around her neck," he remembered. "A really bright blue one."

Misuzu felt her blood freeze in her veins. "Did it glow?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah," Akuma said. "Like the color of the sky during the day time, outside of the Red Night."


	5. Chapter 5: Onmyouji

Kakeru watched Misuzu keenly as they set off again. He couldn't quite detect what was wrong with her. She refused to look at him, almost as if she knew that he was waiting for a chance to decipher her thoughts from her eyes. She gave nothing away, her facial expression calm and steady, emotionless. Kakeru couldn't stand it. She was frustrating him. He didn't know what was wrong and he had no means to find out. Kakeru gritted his teeth, exasperation gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

"Ah! Look," Yukiko exclaimed, pointing. All of them turned, and Kakeru could see a silhouette on top of a building. He couldn't tell whether it was a male or female, and it watched them silently. Misuzu glanced up it, and her eyes widened before narrowing to purple slits.

"I thought my eyes were tricking me," she whispered, her sword leaping back to life in her hands. Kakeru raised his eyebrows. Misuzu exhaled slowly as her violet eyes met Kakeru's curious blue one.

"Remember earlier?" she asked, sounding remorseful. "You know, when I stopped for no apparent reason?"

Kakeru nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, I... I saw someone. And she had a bead around her neck, like the person Akuma-kun had described. I think that person up there is her." She flashed another uncertain look up at the indistinct figure. "I'm not sure what to do. She might be one of us, or she might be against us. I want to know. And when we do meet her, I want to be prepared.

"It's time for us to find out whose side she's on," Misuzu continued, slowing to a stop. All of them halted in synchornization, Takahisa preparing a fireball in his palm and Yukiko pulling out her double knives. Yuka hid behind Kakeru, and both he and Misuzu readied their swords. And yet the mysterious figure didn't react. She just watched them, seeming not to care at all when she recognized their hostile reaction to seeing her. And then, to Misuzu and Kakeru's surprise, she turned and disappeared.

Takahisa was the first to relax his combat pose. "What in the world was that?" he muttered. "This place is freaky enough without any weird apparitions."

Yukiko slowly set her knives down, and Yuka loosened her grip on Kakeru's jacket. But Misuzu still held her sword in a ready stance as she surveyed the area. She wasn't sure why that person had disappeared, but it didn't hurt to be careful. Something glowed at the edge of her vision, and she turned swiftly.

And a glowing black arrow shot past her.

Misuzu crouched, her blade glowing with a green glow. She bared her teeth as she saw who had shot the projectile at her. Takahisa and Yukiko whirled around, both of them immediately joining her at the front. Kakeru rushed forward, skidding to a stop next to the red-haired onmyouji.

"Is that her?" he asked under his breath. Misuzu nodded, her eyes fierce and intimidating as she glared hard at the girl.

The girl lowered her bow, her violet eyes flashing. Her long black hair flowed back, and Misuzu noticed a strange purple tinge in her hair. She watched them silently, cocking her head to one side almost as if to say, _I just attacked you. Why aren't you attacking me?_ But not a word escaped her lips. The small bead that hung around her neck glowed suddenly, and she gripped her bow's handle hard, unexpectedly snapping it in half. Kakeru wondered why in the world that girl broke her own weapon. Why was she depriving herself of her only source of protection? And then he saw that the two halves of the bow looked almost like two long knives. The way she held them made it obvious that that was her intent. She held her two blades in front of her, indicating that she was prepared to battle. Misuzu's eyes narrowed at the girl's display. This newcomer must have been pretty sure of her abilities if she dared to fight so many people on her own.

Little did Misuzu know that the girl wasn't alone.

A boy with black hair with a green tint stepped from the shadows. He held no weapon, yet his expression made Misuzu certain that he was perfectly capable of fending off her attacks. He glared at them as he joined his companion. The girl held her arm out, and he took a step back, his teeth bared into a canine smirk.

"Who are you?" Misuzu demanded. Both the strangers just watched her, impassive and intimidating. "Who are you?" she repeated. The girl met her eyes calmly.

"Who we are is none of your business," she said coolly, taciturn and harsh. Misuzu glowered at her, returning the antagonistic intentions.

"In that case," she snarled, her blade whipping in a wavelike flash of flames, "I see no point in holding back from attacking you."

She darted forward, her blade aiming for the girl's neck. Her eyes narrowed her opponent leaped out of the way lightly, and at the last second Misuzu pivoted around. Misuzu raised her sword in time to block the other girl's attack. She grunted from the force of the blow. Despite the black-haired girl's small frame she was actually quite strong. The girl leaped backward before rushing forward once again, her knives twirling as she charged the onmyouji. Misuzu raised her hand, and a powerful gust of wind blew the girl backward. She shielded her face as Misuzu's wind attack buffeted her in the face. She skidded backward a few feet, giving Misuzu the advantage of a few seconds. Misuzu made the best of her chance, and aimed a stab at the girl's stomach. Her blade was about to penetrate the adversary's stomach when she heard someone shout, "Stop!"

Misuzu froze, her sword's point merely inches away from the girl's exposed weak spot. She turned slowly.

"Why, Akuma-kun?" Misuzu demanded, and in that moment of her distraction the girl got up, surprisingly unscathed and looking quite bored. Misuzu turned her attention back to her formerly fallen foe, eyes distrustful. The girl watched them, slight amusement in her eyes, as her two dual knives merged back into one.

"Well," she said, twirling the weapon in graceful arcs. "That was fun. I hope we—You!"

Kakeru's head whipped around as he struggled to see who she was staring at. Not at Takahisa, not Yukiko, not Misuzu, not Yuka. .. Him? He looked back at the girl, and was surprised to see that her disbelieving gaze was not on him. It was directed behind him. Kakeru turned his head slowly. . .

"Yes, me," Akuma said defiantly as he held the girl's gaze. The girl was no longer cold and forbidding; Sshe looked vulnerable, almost afraid, as she stared at him.

"Y-you," she gasped, taking an uncertain step back. "H-how. . . What. . ."

Her companion glared harshly at Akuma, taking her by the arm as he pulled her back.

"Onee-chan, we need to go," he hissed in her ear, his green eyes daring them to come any closer. The girl jolted suddenly, her eyes returning to the cold cast of before.

"Alright. Sayanora, _kakera_."

With a sweep of her hand, wind surrounded them, buffeting them back and forth as the girl laughed lightly. Light began to grow around the boy and girl, enveloping the, in a shimmering cocoon as the girl's laughter rang out. The fragments and Akuma were blinded briefly, the light shearing through their eyes.

As soon as he had full access to his eye again, Kakeru turned on Akuma, barely concealed rage in his voice. "Why'd you distract Misuzu?" he demanded. "Why'd you let them go?"

Akuma's eyes had a faraway look in his sea green eyes as he focused on Kakeru.

"I couldn't let Misuzu-san hurt her," he said quietly, so softly that Kakeru could barely hear him. "She's like the rest of us. She and her brother. . . they aren't against us. They. . . they're on _our _side. They just don't know it. It's their natural instinct.

"So. . . I couldn't really let them get hurt, right? It's not their fault. Any one—especially those like them, with battle training—would fight when they see unfamiliar people with weapons, right?"

Akuma looked around at them all, his piercing leaf-colored orbs holding each of their gazes in turn. Kakeru sighed, finally, letting the relief escape.

"You're right," he agreed. "I was just panicking. Sumimasen."

Akuma smiled at him tentatively. Kakeru got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, they could become friends.

Kakeru turned back to Misuzu, just to ensure that she wasn't wounded in any way.

"Are you okay, Misu—"

Misuzu was staring at her hand, doubt etched on every line of her face. Something scarlet traced its way down the soft pearly fabric of her glove. Kakeru gasped, his nails digging into his palm.

Blood.

Misuzu held her hand up to him, slipping the glove off as to fully show him the scar.

_Kami no Kaze._

Kakeru's breath hitched in his throat as a droplet of blood splattered slowly onto the asphalt.

"She. . . she. . ."

"Yes," Misuzu whispered, staring at her hand once more. "She's an onmyouji as well."


	6. Chapter 6: Earth and Air

Her hands were curled underneath her legs, her head resting gently atop her knees. Misuzu exhaled softly, her eyes combing the moonlit ground for anything unusual or interesting. The steps were cold and smooth against her skin, calming her greatly from the Red Night's ordeals. Her ungloved finger traced words into the cool surface of the steps, her lips moving in synchronization to the characters she etched.

"Misuzu?"

The redhead jerked momentarily, surprised, as she whirled around on the spot to face the intruder of her quiet. She was unused to the quiet solitude of her villa's front step to be interrupted at this time, in the sheer hours of the morning.

"Who is it?"

Her dark-accustomed eyes swung towards the front door, searching for the boy who was there to see her. Kakeru was standing, shrouded in dappled shadows, just in front of the door. He walked slowly towards her, his long legs sprawling out as he plopped down beside her. His eye regarded her curiously.

"What are you doing, waking up so early?" he inquired softly, his voice gentle. Misuzu shrugged slightly, lowering her head back onto her knees, rubbing her chin morosely against her leg.

"Nothing," she mumbled, still staring moodily at the ground. Kakeru sighed at that, twisting around to face her.

"You're thinking about those people in the Red Night, aren't you?"

Misuzu glanced up at him before returning to her former position. She didn't know how he had known.

"I know you too well, Misuzu. If there's anything surprising or dangerous that happened over the course of the few days, chances are that you're thinking about it, trying to decipher what's going on and what threat it might pose," he said, smiling fondly at the red-haired girl. She drew a breath in slowly, letting it out in a soft gust.

"Yeah," she said. "I-I just don't know why there are newcomers."

Kakeru shrugged good-naturedly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Akuma hasn't a clue. But that girl... you know, the one with the bow? She might know, if we got the chance to ask her. Assuming she doesn't kill us first."

Misuzu nodded in agreement, but then added," Chances are that there are more people, so we might be able to ask them."

"Yeah," he said. After a moment, he said, "It's so hard to believe. Just when everything starts to go back to normal, it changes, almost too quickly for me to adjust. One second, I find you're back, and then we're back in the Red Night..." he sighed, resting his head on his knees. "I just wish that we'd have a break from all this fighting."

Misuzu said nothing. Then she turned to him, a question balancing on the very tip of her tongue. But she swallowed it at the last second, turning away once more. Kakeru noticed, but pretended not to see.

"We have school later, you know," he chided gently, concerned for her well being. "I think we better get back inside." He got up, holding his hand out to the girl beside him. Misuzu took it, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey guys! I have someone I want you to meet!" Yukiko's cheerful voice rang out through the club room as she thrust the door open. "This is Kurosawa Kuno and Sazuki Yoshi!" The blond girl gestured to Rainbow High students behind her, one a boy of about fourteen or fifteen, a girl of about the same age behind him. The boy had messy chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes. The girl had light brown hair with light golden streaks, and they were pulled in two braids that hung over her shoulders. Her large green eyes were keen as she peered at them.

"Uh... Yukiko-chan," the girl stammered, embarrassed as a red flush colored her cheeks. Yukiko flashed a smile at her, bubbly and happy.

"Don't worry, Yoshi-chan! I told you, they're like us. They'll understand," she said, clapping her hand on the other girl's shoulder. Yoshi smiled back hesitantly, looking incredibly timid.

"What..." Misuzu began, her eyes wide as she surveyed them.

"These two were in the Red Night, too. We just didn't see them." Takahisa answered Misuzu's unfinished question after finishing the last contents of a chip bag. "Yukiko told me that she would be bringing them, after she overheard them talking about it in one of their classes. Why don't you tell us what happened?" He gestured toward Kuno. The boy hesitated for a moment, debating on what to say.

"I... I don't know," the boy began uncertainly. "It happened yesterday. After school, I was walking Yoshi home... and then... we were in this weird place. Everything looked the same, except for the fact that there were no people... and everything was dark..." He shivered at the memory. Kakeru couldn't blame him. He knew the feeling all too well.

"And... there were these monsters... they were horrible..." Yoshi added, her voice shaking as she took Kuno's arm. Misuzu and Kakeru looked at each other before Misuzu dared to begin questioning.

"You fought them off, didn't you?" she asked gently, not wanting to frighten them. Kuno nodded, his hand tightening around Yoshi's. The red-haired onmyouji raised her eyebrows, keeping silent.

"Do you have... any power?" she asked. Kuno and Yoshi looked up, and Yoshi whispered tentatively,"Y-yes."

Misuzu nodded, her concern washed away. "Don't worry," she reassured them, "The rest of us have powers too."

Yoshi's eyes widened in disbelief as she gaped, open mouthed with awe. "Really? What are they?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm a pyrokineticist," Takahisa said, now eating a sandwich as he picked at the crust.

"I use telekinesis," Akuma added, running his hand through his unruly hair. Kakeru, Misuzu, Yukiko, and Takahisa stared at him, Takahisa still picking at the crust.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Takahisa demanded hotly, brandishing the half-eaten sandwich at Akuma.

"You never asked!" Akuma retorted.

Yukiko smiled at the newcomers. "I know this sound weird, but I'm immortal. If I get hurt in combat, I get healed quickly. And if I take off my glasses-" she fingered the glasses in question "-I get creepy. I'll take the personality of a killing machine." She smiled again. "But no worries! I don't use it unless there's an enemy nearby, and besides, I never attack innocent people."

"I can nullify powers," Yuka said, hugging Kakeru tighter. Kakeru attempted to lighten her hold, but Yuka clung closer to him more than ever.

"I have the eye of Aeon," Kakeru said, taking off his eye patch. Kuno and Yoshi gasped as his golden eye was revealed. He sighed quietly. He wished people would stop reacting like that to his unusual eye color. "In battle, I can predict my opponent's moves," he continued as he re-strapped the eye patch. Yoshi nodded, her mouth slightly agape as she learned of the many powers that where in the room. Kuno turned curiously to look at Misuzu.

"What's your power?" he asked. Misuzu smiled.

"This," she said, and a green flame engulfed her hand, much to Kuno and Yoshi's surprise. They watched in awe as a glowing mark appeared in her palm, a sword sliding out.

"Wow," Yoshi breathed. "You can summon a sword?"

"No," Misuzu corrected as she made the katana disappear. "I can summon five of them." She smiled at them. "Now... what powers do you have?" she asked, curiosity evident in her voice. . Kuno jerked back, brought back to reality.

"Sorry! I can... well, sort of control the ground. Like make it rise, or make it a hole in it without me having to do anything," he said, conscious that he probably sounded very stupid.

"And I can control air... kind of," Yoshi said. "I can make a cyclone around myself, or cause wind to blow. It's weird," she said, looking around at all of them. "There are so many of us in the... the thing you call the Red Night?"

"There are probably more of them, aren't there?" Kuno said when he saw the looks on the others' faces. "Aren't there?"

"Probably," Misuzu said, and the others nodded solemnly in agreement. Kuno's brow furrowed as he took in the serious atmosphere, and instinctively his hand tightened around Yoshi's. Everyone was silent. And then Misuzu decided to continue.

"We might as well all stay at my house," Misuzu said. "It'd be safer if all of us were close to each other- there's less chance that we'll be picked off one by one. Besides, I think my house will be big enough. " She looked around for agreement. Yukiko, Takahisa, Yuka, and Kakeru had already agreed to it. But what she wondered about was whether it would be okay for Yoshi, Kuno, and Akuma.

"I guess I can do that," Yoshi said. "My parents won't mind."

"Mine won't either," Kuno agreed.

Misuzu turned to Akuma. "How about your parents?" she asked. "Will they be okay with it?"

AKuma looked at her. "I don't have any parents," he said bluntly. "They died when I was five."

"O-oh," Misuzu said, looking down awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Akuma said, the fierce look on his face softening. "I just don't like talking about it, that's all." He paused for a moment. "You know that girl with the bow we met in the Red Night?"

Misuzu and Kakeru nodded. Takahisa looked up with interest, and Yukiko's eyes lit up.

"Ye-es," Kakeru said carefully.

"I know her. Sort of. Maybe I can find her and bring her here," Akuma offered, his face hopeful.

Kakeru wasn't sure. That girl looked like a psychopath archer from some screwed up videogame.

"That's a good idea," Takahisa agreed, looking at Misuzu and Kakeru for their agreement. Kakeru nodded slowly, and Misuzu murmured, "Sure."

"Bye," Akuma called over his shoulder as he swung the door open. "I'll bring her here if I see her." The door slid shut behind him.

Akuma had only been gone for about ten minutes when Misuzu heard footsteps outside of the door.

"Akuma's back already?" she muttered. Kakeru shook his head.

"He can't have been that fast." But they both watched the figure outside of the room hesitate for a moment. And then the door swung open and a girl stepped into the room. The shade of her hair made it impossible for them to not recognize her.

"Hakume Akira?" Kakeru called.

"S-sumimasen," the mint-haired girl stammered, not looking at him as she backed out of the room quickly. As she swung back, something around her neck glimmered slightly. But she was out of the room in a second, the door quietly closing behind her.

"Well... Kakeru?" Misuzu's eyes widened as she turned to her friend, who was staring at the door. "Kakeru! What's going on?"

"Hakume-san... around her neck... a necklace..." he whispered. Misuzu raised her eyebrows. And then realization dawned upon her.

"It... it wasn't a bead, was it?" she said.

"The same one the girl with the bow wore," Kakeru said, confirming her suspicion.

**Sumimasen means "sorry" in Japanese. At least I'm pretty sure it does. **

**During the first Red Night, all the fragments stayed there, since Misuzu thought it would be best if all the fragments stayed together. The possibility that they would be killed off one by one lessened that way. **

**As you can see, I have a few more OCs in store for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan and Process

"Where's Yuka?" Misuzu wondered out loud, toying idly with the white ribbon tied into her hair. Kakeru shrugged nonchalantly, not particularly worried. It had been two days since their last visit in the Red Night, leaving things relatively peaceful. The fragments and Akuma, Yoshi, and Kuno were all assembled at the red-haired onmyouji's house, doodling around while they waited around for nothing. Most were seated, Kuno and Yoshi on one sofa while Takahisa and Yukiko played with cards on the floor. Kakeru, who was also seated on a sofa, rested his head against the sofa's cushions. Yukiko looked up from her game of cards, wide eyed.

"She didn't come back with you, Kakeru-kun?" she asked, her large blue eyes widening further. Kakeru shook his head.

"I don't know where she is," he mumbled, starting to feel guilty. Yoshi raised her eyebrows at that, lifting her head from where it had been resting on Kuno's shoulder.

"Really?" she said, regarding Kakeru with curious green eyes. "Every since I met you two, I figured she'd always be with you."

Kakeru fidgeted uncomfortably. Kuno sighed, patting the small blonde girl's shoulder gently.

"You're embarrassing him, Yoshi," he moaned, his voice laced with undercurrent meanings. "Leave the guy alone."

Yoshi sighed regretfully.

"Alright."

Misuzu listened to their mundane conversation, barely interested at all. Her chin rested on her gloved hand as she stared at the carpet. That girl with the bow frightened her. Misuzu wasn't used to random onmyouji popping up and attacking her friends like that. Onmyouji stayed with their clans unless they were banished, like the case of her and Misao. But that girl was obviously an onmyouji. _Kami no Kaze. _Wind of the Divine. No one could use that but onmyouji.

So was that girl banished, or had she willingly taken herself away from her clan? And that boy? What was he? Was he, too, an onmyouji like the girl he called his sister?

And there was Hakume Akira. Hakume-san was identical to that girl appearance-wise in every way but eye color and hair. But there was something about the two that screamed differences. From what she had seen Hakume-san was quiet, and an introvert. That girl they had seen had a psychotic gleam in her eye, the same craziness that Yukiko possessed when the blonde girl took off her glasses. Could they really be the same person?

Misuzu bit her lip harder, her teeth cutting into the tender flesh of her mouth. Blood began welling up, the salty liquid flowing across her skin. Misuzu exhaled, still troubled by her musings, her fingers now pinching strands of her wayward hair. Damn it all. Damn the Red Night, damn the Oni, damn Liselotte, damn all those crazy things that were out to kill them. Damn them all.

Something buzzed at the edge of consciousness, gently at first, but the shaking increased by the seconds. Her gaze began to tremble, her surroundings descending into blood. Misuzu coughed, blood splattering against her hand. She was aware of Kakeru's worried gaze, of Yoshi and Kuno's frightened ones. Akuma's eyes narrowed to brilliant slits as his mouth turned down into an angry frown, Takahisa and Yukiko reciprocating Kakeru's worry as they leapt to their feet and started towards her. She waved their concern aside, her hand circling her middle.

"D-damn. . . it's here. . . "she choked out, cringing as her body shook with spasms of pain.

And they were there.

Misuzu knew something was wrong. She darted outside, never slowing even though she could hear Kakeru calling after her.

"Misuzu! Where are you going?"

She skidded to a stop, perking up as she listened intently. She held a hand out to motion for silence, standing still as a statue as she drank in the sounds of their surroundings.

She could hear wails of oni, crackling, loud curses as someone battled.

Misuzu turned around immediately, all business as she ordered, "Stay here, Akuma-kun, Yoshi-chan, Kuno-kun. Don't come with us. Stay in the house. You'll be safe there. You three—" she turned to Kakeru, Takahisa, and Yukiko—" Come with me, please. I think the four of us should be enough."

Kakeru and Takahisa moved beside her as Yukiko took Yoshi's hand reassuringly.

"You'll be fine," Yukiko promised, calming the frightened girl. "Listen to Misuzu-senpai. If she says you'll be safe, you'll be safe."

Yoshi nodded as Kuno wrapped an arm around her protectively. Akuma watched the group of four impassively, emerald eyes knowledgeable as he watched them. The blond boy finally held up a hand.

"Good luck," he said to them. "Come back alive."

Takahisa nodded as they turned and ran.

Kakeru's mouth fell open as his breath caught in his throat, choking him. The ground was splattered with scarlet liquid, the blood still shining with freshness. A raven-haired boy lay on the ground, his lifeblood seeping through his black tee, bruises decorating his arms like flowers. His breath was rattling, his fingers twitching feebly as he stared at them with pleading eyes. Kakeru recognized the formerly hostile emerald eyes and tinted hair. That creepy girl's 'brother'.

"Help...me...," the boy whispered as the oni advanced on him. "Please. . . "

Misuzu's sword twirled through the air, slashing through the oni with barely any effort. The beasts exploded into dust, and Misuzu turned to help the boy up. As her hand outstretched, the boy smirked, standing up with far too much ease for someone as wounded as he was.

He began to laugh. "Guess Onee-chan was right," he chuckled, his tone scornful as he regarded them with mirth. Misuzu moved back a step, raising her katana as the boy dusted himself off. A sheen of light began to pass over him, the blood, the bruises, and slowly they began to fade away. All evidence of the boy's wounds disappeared, everything, the cuts, the blood splattered on the floor, the tears in his cloths. "Heh heh heh heh heh. . . "

Misuzu glared at him. "What in the world are you—"

The boy grinned wider, cocking his head towards them as his eyes glinted mischievously, his haughty expression deepened as his lips twisted up into a sardonic grimace. "You don't know? Onee-chan is always right. She knew you would come to help. For onmyouji of our pedigree, it wasn't too hard to pull up an illusion. Safe and easy way, no?"

Misuzu took another step back. "You mean we were-"

"Tested?" a soft and derisive voice breathed in from behind them, a smirk etched in the sound of her voice. "Why, naturally, _kakera."_

Kakeru turned slowly, unable to believe someone had been able to sneak up on them so easily.

Akira—or the girl who looked like her, anyway – smiled at them, her eyelids slightly lowered in a condescending gesture. Her bow was in her hand, threatening and pitch-black, yet she wielded it with such nonchalance it made it hard to believe she posed any harm. Her hair, like her brother's, was raven and lush, although hers had a tint of amethyst whilst her brother had emerald. Her grin widened as she and her brother exchanged glances before turning o face Misuzu.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened when we first met," she said formally, her tone still overbearing. "I'd better introduce myself. My name is Hakume Akira. This is my brother, Aki."

The raven-haired boy nodded at them, the smug smirk still in place.

Kakeru couldn't help but gape at her. She did look so familiar, but how could she have black hair instead of mint? And something about her. . . it was different. This wasn't the same girl he met on the rooftop. It couldn't be. He opened his mouth to ask, but Misuzu cut him off before he could utter a sound.

"I'm Kusakabe Misuzu," said Misuzu as she extended her hand. "Sorry about that... ah... attack." She smiled sheepishly at Akira, who smiled back, some of the arrogance gone. She looked more accepting now, less isolated and vain.

"The name's Hirohara Yukiko!" Yukiko chirped happily. "Nice to meet you!"

Akira turned her brilliant violet gaze to Kakeru. "And this is...?" she prompted, the hand without the bow stroking the side of her skirt in smooth motions as she stared at him relentlessly. Misuzu poked Kakeru sharply in the side.

"Huh- Oh, my name's Satsuki Kakeru," he stammered ungracefully. But as he uttered his name Akira drew her bow, pointing it over his shoulder.

"If you wish to keep your head, duck," she said, her tone bored, and Kakeru rolled out of the way as the arrow shot past him. He heard the shriek of the unfortunate monster who had tried to attack the little group from behind.

"Anyways," Akira said, as though nothing had happened. "I am assuming that you are looking for your brunette-haired friend?"

She raised an eyebrow at them, her smile once again smug as she watched them thoughtfully. Judging from the look on the two siblings' faces, they knew they had caught them. Kakeru sighed in defeat.

"Yes," said Misuzu, stepping forward. "Have you seen her?"

Akira shrugged while Aki rolled his eyes. The girl's voice was laced with adverse venom."Saw her? A bit of an understatement, don't you think? I really do wonder how she's survived for so long. Most people who are chased after by psychotic monsters from Hell do not scream for their precious 'Kakeru-kun' when things get needy. They tend to fight, no? Of course, she just _might _be suicidal, although I'd suggest jumping of cliffs. Much less hassle, yes?"

Kakeru clicked his tongue impatiently. Akira's eyes flashed to him as her eyes glittered. "A little impatient now, are we, Satsuki-san? I could tell you where she is. . . "

"Where?" Kakeru demanded harshly, not bothering to be tactful. Akira's smirk grew more and more pronounced as she waved a finger in front of his face.

"Tsk tsk, Satsuki-san. But since you're dying to learn your precious Yuka's whereabouts, I'll tell you. Even _I'm _not so sadistic as to withhold the whereabouts of the love of your life, neh?"

Kakeru steamed in fuming silence as he waited. This girl was irking him badly. . . Withholding precious information like that. . .

"She's down that way," Aki finally said, deciding to end the poor boy's misery. "That building. Lots of glass. Big, tall, skyscraper, not very stable looking, beside the park. Awful waste of space, that."

"Well, let's go now," Kakeru said impatiently, turning towards said building. But as he began running, he was immediately tripped. He looked up to see Akira's disbelieving face above him, her arms crossed over her chest. Aki hovered behind her, looking like he was ready to help prevent Kakeru from going to his friend's aid. Kakeru's teeth gnashed together; Allies or not, if those two damned siblings tried to stop him from helping Yuka, there'd be hell to pay.

"Why'd you stop me for?" Kakeru demanded angrily, glaring at them with all the hate he could muster. Akira and Aki shook their heads, Aki rolling his eyes as Akira considered him with unbearable superiority.

"Baka," muttered Aki. "No sense of self-preservation at all."

"Idiot," Akira agreed, sounding impatient and exasperated, although still rather amused. "If it was that easy, Aki and I would have gotten her out a long time ago." She glared at him, her expression contorting into a scowl. "It's not that easy, fool. The place is guarded well; one lone person won't do much there. And neither will a large group. Their monsters are endless, I can tell you that."

"And your point is...?" Kakeru snarled angrily. "We're wasting time!"

"Wasting time, but saving a reckless little idiot from getting himself killed," Aki muttered. Misuzu nodded, looking rueful although she agreed with the Hakume siblings.

"Kakeru, you'd get yourself killed doing that. Am I right thinking that-" she turned to Akira "-that you were thinking of a diversion?"

"Yes."

"We should head back to my house," said Misuzu. Then catching sight of the murderous look on Kakeru's face she quickly added, "And we'll get a plan sorted out. Don't be hasty, Kakeru. We'll get Yuka back."

Aki's and Akira's eyes followed him as he followed Misuzu. They burned into his back, as if they knew something he didn't.

Kakeru frowned darkly. He didn't trust them. Not the petite, mysterious archer or her equally vague brother. As far as he knew, they were trouble. Lots of it.

"So Misuzu, Yukiko, and Takahisa are coming?" Kakeru said as they finally finished deciding. Leaning closer to the red-haired onmyouji, he murmured in her ear, "You sure we should bring Akira along?"

"Yes," Misuzu answered, sounding resolute as she faced him, her shoulders square.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I'll need someone who can do far-range battling to cover my back."

"What about Takahisa? He's got far range. And I'm sure he'll refrain from burning the whole building to crisp."

"He's going with you. No offense Kakeru, but you need all the help you can get."

"Kuno? Or Yoshi?"

"They're both sort of young. I don't want to drag inexperienced children into this."

"Akuma?"

"I think Akira has more experience with battle. Akuma…well, he seems fairly average. Other than the fact that he's still alive, there's no proof he can fight."

Kakeru sighed. "Honestly, Misuzu, why do you-"

"I think she's best for that role. And I want to test her l- never mind." Misuzu finished the sentence with the air of finality. She got up, crossing the room. As she came to a stop next to the black-haired girl, she said tentatively "Akira?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you know so much about the place?"

"Oh... well, earlier I went there. Seeing whether I could get her myself." Kakeru could not see embarrassment in Akira's face as she said that."And I got a few wounds because of that."

"Reckless much?" Kakeru muttered mutinously.

"So I'll break open that door, go in, and make a beeline to Yuka's prison."

"Yes." Akira nodded, pleased. "And just a warning; they will swarm you. They are expecting someone to get in. They attack by surrounding, so please try to keep away from ambushes. It would be unnecessarily gory if that were to happen. But once you are sighted, the Oni will follow you, so be prepared."

Misuzu unsheathed her sword nervously. "But isn't that stupid?"

Akira nodded. "That is it. Remember, I will be causing a diversion, so they will think you are the sneak who will be getting that girl out. But then you are actually the diversion. They are relatively dumb, so they won't even think that you might be the diversion. Kakeru, Takahisa, and Yukiko shouldn't have a problem getting there; I have given them a map."

"But the guards will notice them, won't they?" Misuzu fretted as she stabbed her sword into the dirt. "Won't they bring reinforcements? Kakeru and the other two will be caught by surprise."

Akira stared at her for a moment. But then she said, "We will be counting on them to be able to take care of themselves. They will be okay. Besides, we'll be killing off as many monsters as we can, right?" She grinned as she shouldered her bow, a bright glint in her eyes. "Let's get ready for some monster hunting. What fun!"

Misuzu sighed as she, too, readied her weapons.

Glass cut into Misuzu's hand as the shards fell from the smashed windows. She leapt in, landing on the balls of her feet. She turned right, racing down the cold, silent corridor. Her heart beat quickened. What if they didn't fall for her trick? What if they found Kakeru?

She continued running, her palms sweaty. She knew well that her life would be on the line if her diversion succeeded; she would be trapped in a place where she would be within the enemies range on all sides. But that didn't matter. So long as her friends were alright, her life would be a small price to pay. She rounded another corner before the monsters finally caught up to her.

The oni were coming down the corridor at her, their tentacles waving as their large mouths stretched wide in howls. She whirled around, dashing along another corner. Every time she looked back, more were after her. Despite the danger she was in, she smiled. At least the plan was working. She led her pursuers down more corridors, leading them on until she found the main door. She smashed it open, dashing outside. Now this was where she would really be in danger. She had led the oni into a small park, here she was surrounded by all four sides by buildings. She ceased her running, turning around to face her enemies.

At first it was easy. She could slice and hack through the endless waves of monster with ease. She could hear arrows whistling threw the air, disintegrating more monster as Akira's arrows sliced through. Misuzu slashed, burned, and stabbed. She reduced an entire legion to ashes with a wave of flame. She had given Raikiri to Kakeru; now she fought with Hiromitsu. She took down many monsters, but these winnings weren't without casualties. She was burned on one arm, and had received a nasty slash in her back. Her blade whirled around in deadly arcs, cutting through lines of monster as though they were bread. But their ranks seemed endless. No matter how many of them Misuzu destroyed, no matter how many Akira shot, more seemed to fill their places. But Misuzu was confident that she could last at least long enough for Kakeru to get Yuka out.

There was a resonating twang in the air, vibrating against her ears. Misuzu whirled around, flames scattering another wave of monsters as she turned to face the buildings.

And an arrow, not glowing like Akira's but different, more sinister, shot past her and impaled the ground just centimeters from her foot.

"Damn it."


	8. Chapter 8: Water

Misuzu rolled out of the way as arrows rained down on her, some flaming at the tip. They caused small blazes to ignite in the grass. She cursed silently as she swiped her flaming sword, sending more oni back into darkness. She leaped up, flipping over her enemies and reducing their sizes by a half. Landing lightly on her feet, Misuzu dodged another volley as projectiles stabbed into the ground she had been earlier. But she had moved a little too late, and an arrow lodged into her shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, Misuzu paused her attack at a crucial moment. once again she was surrounded. the red-haired onmyouji scanned her surroundings. There were several large gaping holes in the office buildings that made the walls of her little arena. In each hole, there were what looked like large suits of armor, pitch black and sinister with long bows in their hands.

_There's no going back now,_ Misuzu reminded herself as she prepared her blade. As long as the arrow wasn't poisoned, she would be okay. She would grit her teeth and fight on. But without her doing anything, a monster was shot by something and dissolved into darkness. Another, and another.

_Thank you, Akira, _Misuzu thought as she charged, shooting a look up at the now black-haired girl who stood at the top of one of the buildings. akira nodded back to her before aiming another volley of glowing arrows.

"GET THE ARCHERS FIRST!" Misuzu shouted. Akira turned her showers of arrows on the midnight archers, the fact that she was at the very top of a building helped her pick them off with considerable. In no time, the monstrous army was dwindling, despite the many injuries Misuzu had sustained. The loss of the archers improved their chances greatly, leaving Misuzu with no distraction. Her flaming slashes and Akira's precise aiming had the oni retreating. Misuzu couldn't help but feel optimistic. So many were gone, she was still alive, and Kakeru and the others probably had enough time to get Yuka with all the racket she was causing. She allowed herself to relax a bit.

"MISUZU!" she heard Akira scream her name from where she was perched at the top of the building. the sounds of clanking made Misuzu whirl around. She blinked. Instead of the easily defeated oni of the Red Night, Misuzu found herself faced with another legion of foes, all with a more sinister aura than their predecessors. What looked like knights, large heavy broadswords in their hands, strange smoke curling from underneath their face guards, strode toward her.

Since she had some time before they reached her, Misuzu studied her new adversaries. Their armor seemed almost impenetrable from the front, she mused, but from the back? and it seemed their was a weak chink at the neck... only one way to know. If she didn't survive the assault, she could only hope that Akira would know what she was trying to do. If Akira fled... then Misuzu could only hope that the mint-haired archer and her brother wouldn't attack Kakeru. But she didn't think that. From the fact that Akira hadn't fled yet, Misuzu thought that perhaps she was right, that Akira might've decided to join their group. Although, of course, she wasn't in the thick of things, and Misuzu was...

Don't think of it, she chided herself harshly. You might die, so shut up and fight! She raced toward them, a harsh battle cry emitting from her lips as she attacked. The first knight drew its sword back, and Misuzu took the opportunity to roll between its legs. Using her katana like a spear, she drove the blade into a chink of armor and stabbed. The phantom turned, throwing her off and leaving her sword wedged in between its armor.

Misuzu slammed into the ground, scraping her palms as she tried to stop skidding. She took a quick assessment of her body; she wasn't seriously injured, except for the arrow sticking out of her shoulder and the many cuts and wounds that decorated her figure. Her tights were slightly ripped after she was thrown into the ground; she could see little puddles of crimson blooming in the light brown cloth. Misuzu dusted herself off before summoning Kogarasumaru Amakun. Hefting the blade higher, she threw herself back into the battle.

* * *

Kakeru raced through the corridors, Takahisa and Yukiko right at his their surprise they found little resistance. It didn't take them very long to find Yuka, trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Kakeru-kun!" she called out as they barged into the room.

"Yuka!"

Only Takahisa's hand grabbing his arm stopped kakeru from practically blasting the cage off with Raikiri.

"What?" he hissed, glaring at Takahisa. Takahisa shrugged.

"Trap," the gray-haired boy said simply. "There could be traps."

"Dammit, do I CARE?"

"I'm sure that you don't, but I bet Misuzu'll if you get yourself killed after all she's done for you," Takahisa countered. Kakeru froze.

"You should be a little more careful, Kakeru-sempai," Yukiko piped in. Kakeru sighed.

"Alright, what should be do?"

"Spring the trap," said Takahisa. Kakeru glowered.

"Just now you stopped me from possibly activating whatever damn trap there was-"

"Because you wouldn't be expecting it. I know your little princess is trapped up there right now, but I'm sure that she- and the rest of us, possibly- would not like it if you got blown up."

Kakeru snorted. "Fine. So, any idea what the trap is?"

"That." Yukiko pointed at something revolving around Yuka's cage. Barely visible, glowing blue around the edges, it hovered in a little perimeter around Yuka's prison.

"Spell insignias," Yukiko murmured as they watched. The spell insignias looked like thin strips of paper, with small characters engraved in the magical glow. They revolved slowly, throwing light off here and there.

"Kakeru-kun!" Yuka whimpered, clutching at the bars. Kakeru looked up desperately.

"Dammit, who cares!" he shouted as he sent a wave of lightning at the chain attaching Yuka's cage to the ceiling. He half expected the spell insignias to take effect; nothing happened. The chain was snapped in half, sending the cage crashing to the floor.

"Yuka!" Kakeru cut the lock, pulling Yuka out.

"Kakeru..." she whispered, hiding her face into his chest. "I knew you'd come for me..."

Kakeru smiled. "I'll always protect you, Yuka."

"This is very touching and all," Takahisa cut in,"But we've got her. Let's go before Misuzu and Akira are slashed pieces, alright?"

"Let's go, then," Kakeru agreed, prying Yuka off his jacket. Yukiko tackled Yuka.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE, YUKA-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

None of them noticed a red-eyed raven watching them from one of the rafters.

* * *

Misuzu panted as she skidded to a stop. She and Akira went back to back, protecting the other's weak side.

"Say, Akira," Misuzu said as she blocked a blow," How'd you get down here in the first place!" Akira had been shooting from the roof of a building, but had mysteriously materialized by Misuzu's side when the red-haired swordsgirl was surrounded.

"I'll let you know some other time," Akira said as she twirled her double blades. "Right now I think our priority should be staying alive."

Suddenly both of them were blasted backwards as a bright light shined, leaving Misuzu slightly blind and Akira confused.

"Hey... they're retreating," Akira said. Misuzu blinked.

"What?" By the time her eyesight returned to normal, Misuzu saw that the archer was right. No monsters were left. They were alone now. Misuzu assessed the damage they had caused. The grass was badly burnt; there were still small fires around the park. Trees had scorch marks, and a bench was completely reduced to ashes. Arrows littered the site.

"You know," she heard Akira murmur from behind her,"You didn't have to test me like that."

Misuzu's violet eyes popped open with surprise.

"What makes you think I tested you?" Misuzu asked without turning around.

"You left my brother in a safe place. You asked me to come along, to be part of the offensive, and yet you left me somewhere where I cold easily escape."

"If I were to die, I don't want anyone else to die with me," Misuzu said quietly. Akira laughed lightly.

"True, I suppose. But you gave me a choice; I could've turned on you, but still have gotten away. My brother could've gotten away. You just wanted to see how committed I was to joining, yeah? See whether I would help if your life was on the line. To see if I was any danger. and you were willing to let yourself die to keep your friends safe."

Misuzu lowered her head. "I see... you're perceptive, aren't you?" It was true. She had hoped that akira would show her true colors in the battle. If she was unwilling to risk her life for the group, she could have ran away. Then Misuzu would have known whether or not to trust her.

"I suppose you have my respect," Akira admitted grudgingly. Surprised, Misuzu turned around to find Akira holding her hand out to her.

"And I suppose you have mine," Misuzu said as they shook hands.

* * *

"Misuzu!" Kakeru gasped out as he caught sight of her figure in the wrecked park."Are you oka-!"

He froze as soon as he came close enough to make out what had happened. Takahisa and Yukiko gasped.

"Misuzu... wha-what happened..?" Kakeru whispered. Misuzu smiled wryly.

"Just a little skirmish," she said in an attempt to placate him.

"_Little skirmish?_" Kakeru whispered, barely concealing the rage in his voice. "Look at what happened to you!"

Akira definitely got off better than Misuzu. There were several cuts, a bruise on her forehead, and her dress was ripped. It was nothing compared to what happened to Misuzu. Kakeru studied her wounds angrily, seething. There were cuts all over her dress, and rips in her tights. Blood stained the white of her uniform, and a large portion of her long skirt was slashed too badly to ever be repaired. There was a slice in her cheek, evidently from an arrow, Kakeru decided as he caught sight of the many arrows littering the former battlefield. He noticed an arrow stuck in Misuzu's shoulder, dry blood coating the wound. Misuzu saw him assessing her wounds and shrugged.

"I just got a little hurt," she said. Kakeru's glare that followed could have burned a hole through a building.

"A _little hurt_? A LITTLE? You're practically dead!" Kakeru shouted. He stepped forward, grabbing Misuzu by her shoulders. "Listen, next time something like this happens, I am NOT letting you do this to yourself." When Misuzu opened her mouth to argue, he added," I swear Misuzu, next time, if I have to chain you to you house I _will._ I'm not going to let you go on some stupid suicidal mission just to cause a diversion!" Misuzu winced.

"Ow... Kakeru, let go of my shoulder..."

"Sumimasen!" Kakeru apologized quickly as he let go of her. He had completely forgotten about the arrow in his momentary rage at Misuzu's wounds.

"It's okay," she assured him. Looking over their shoulders her eyes widened. Kakeru pivoted around , one arm pushing Misuzu back. a phantom loomed over them, tall and menacing, sword raised to smash them to bits. But water wrapped around it like a cocoon, forcing it back. In a sudden cracking noice, the water began to solidify into ice.

"What..." Takahisa muttered as he stepped in front of Yukiko. Yuka hid behind Kakeru, and Misuzu pushed forward to stand at the front line.

A young girl with black hair and wide blue eyes walked out from behind the ice statue.

"Hello! I'm Sayuki Ayame!" Catching sight of Misuzu, she exclaimed," Whoa! What happened to her?"

* * *

**Okay, that's another chapter done. Since Foxpilot requested it, and I was already drawing the characters, I have their pictures on my homepage. Or you cold just go to my deviantart account. Just check in the OCs folder. I hope I did okay, 6autumnsong9...?  
**

** And I have a little question for all of you right now...**

**what pairings should I put in the story? OCs can be paired up too. I'd like to see what you guys think. Just curious...  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow and Light

**I know, I haven't updated for a freaking long time. Well, I hope this is okay, and I'll be posting a new chapter soon, since I've already started. Originally, this and the chapter that was going to follow were one chapter altogether, but since I'm. . . me, I broke it down.**

**The last of the OC's have come. No more! Of course, who knows who might die. . .  
**

** Please enjoy!**

* * *

A small hand reached out, the pale skin luminescent in the vermillion haze of the Red Night, as the hum of flapping wings came closer. A dark shape swooped out of the sky, claws pressing gently into the flesh of the girl's arm. The shadowy bird cawed, its ruby eyes glinting. A small smile bloomed on the girl's normally emotionless face.

"Thank you, Tasogare," she said quietly, her nimble fingers stroking the raven. "Tell Mikazuki-san I said thanks for letting me borrow you."

The ebony bird cawed again, sounding almost impatient.

"Sorry, Tasogare, I forgot," the girl said. "And tell Mika-san that I will be meeting her at dusk, alright? And warn her that _they _are coming."

The bird nodded in humane understanding as a sheen of light enveloped it, shining bright as a star. The blaze ebbed away, revealing a majestic snowy-white hawk, its beak and wing-tips gilded and its amber eyes sharp. The hawk jostled about, relieving its cramped muscles.

"It's much better in your original form, isn't it?" the girl asked. The hawk nodded once more before spreading its wings, taking off into the bloody heavens.

The girl bowed her head, deep in thought, her vermilion eyes troubled. She pressed a leather-bound book closer to her chest, her pale, almost white lavender hair tickling her cheek as scarlet ribbons flapped in the breeze.

"Hakumei no Mikazuki was always protective . . . but to go _that far_. . ."

* * *

"Really, what happened to her?" Ayame asked worriedly as she stared at Misuzu's blood-stained figure. "She looks dead."

"Suddenly everyone's a critic," Misuzu muttered under her breath in a mutinous tone. Kakeru frowned unhappily as Misuzu winced, casting a withering glare at her blood-clotted shoulder. Akira watched, her face impassive although her eyes showed the barest signs of sympathy.

"C'est vrais," she said quietly. "Although, Misuzu, it was your choice to go through this."

Despite her words, Akira's eyes suddenly flashed towards Kakeru. He jolted back a step in surprise and fear. Her eyes were narrowed, almost wolf-ish, the violet shade of her orbs flickering cerulean blue.

_You should know whose fault it is, _her voice echoed through Kakeru's head, cold and forbidding. _You alone should know. Vous serez sa mort, garcon. You alone will be her death, Satsuki Kakeru. _

Kakeru shivered as something drove into his chest, icy and sharp yet searingly hot. He could feel his breath hitching in his throat, a red haze covering his thoughts as he tried to move. The feeling spread from his chest throughout the rest of his body, the icy flame consuming everything. It hurt, it hurt so much. . .

And then her gaze was gone, leaving him free of the agony's grasp. Kakeru stood there, breathing heavily as he massaged his chest, desperately trying to gather his bearings before anyone noticed his brief moment of discomfort. He looked up to meet Misuzu's anxious gaze, her violet eyes concerned and disturbed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice low and husky. Kakeru shook his head quickly.

"Nothing," he said, feeling as though the lie were stinging his throat. "Nothing at all."

Misuzu studied him, her lips a tight line, before she decided that maybe she was just overreacting. Kakeru could feel a bitter taste in his mouth from lying to one of his closest friends. He'd tell her what happened later, when that hostile archer was nowhere nearby.

Kakeru was snapped out of his thoughts as Ayame bounced forward on the tip of her toes, coming just the slightest bit closer. Instinctively Kakeru placed himself in front of his friend, Raikiri raised threateningly as lightning arced through the blade.

"It is fine. Put your demonic blade down, Satsuki-san," Akira's cold, almost mocking voice cut in as she took a step forward, her slender arms crossed as she frowned at him with great dislike. She gave Ayame an expectant look.

"You're the water girl, aren't you?" she demanded, her voice void of any friendliness. Ayame, unperturbed by the girl's aggressiveness, bobbed her head up and down as she produced a candy bar from her pocket and bit into it.

"So you were that creepy girl who was spying on me that other time," Ayame said, her large innocent eyes wide and her mouth full of chocolate. "You are so freaky up close."

Akira raised her shoulders up and down. Then, in a nod that only Kakeru noticed, she dipped her head slightly to one side. Kakeru could feel his mouth tightening.

"Sayuki-san won't hurt us," the archer continued. "So we should leave, before Misuzu-san bleeds herself to death."

Misuzu made a scoffing noise as she muttered," Idiots. I'm surrounded by a bunch of overprotective idiots."

Kakeru sighed, his eye flickering over their surroundings apprehensively. The rescue had been far, far too easy. Granted, Misuzu did come out looking as if she ran through a slicing machine, but neither he, Takahisa, Yukiko, or Yuka were wounded in any way. And now, everything was unnaturally quiet, without the barest trace of oni. He glanced at the others, wondering if they shared his sentiment. Ayame was completely untroubled, which was expected considering that she was the newest and therefore would have the least idea of the true danger. Yukiko, too, seemed unworried, although that, too, was expected, since Yukiko was a happy, bouncy girl and was rarely unhappy. Takahisa, however, was eyeing the surrounding landscapes uncertainly, his red eyes scanning the many buildings. Yuka still had Kakeru's arm in a vice-like grip, and Kakeru couldn't help but smile knowing that she was safe. His gaze passed on to Misuzu, who stood a little behind him. Her face seemed unsullied despite the slice across her cheek. Misuzu looked as she always did, calm, immaculate, and thoughtful with that gleam in her eyes that told you she had something hidden up her sleeve. Kakeru's study carried on. The blue-haired boy bit his lip.

Akira was gone.

How she had disappeared so easily was beyond him. He glanced from side to side, surveying the many buildings as he tried to glimpse black hair. The black moon yawned above them, a deep abyss, and he could feel a cold trickling feeling down his spine. The streets were completely empty, with no signs of life anywhere. It was too silent to be natural, no oni, no monsters, no sound. And now Hakume Akira was missing. He felt sick to his stomach.

He breathed in relief as he caught sight of the black-haired archer who seemingly teleported onto a building just a little bit ahead of them. He felt slightly silly for the panic attack he had, but Kakeru was too relieved to care. His relief swiftly turned into worry as Akira shivered as if a tremor had gone through her. He watched as Akira stood still for a moment before she whirled around, leaping gracefully from her perch onto the ground, dashed towards them with the grace of a canine. Her eyes were wild as she brandished her bow.

"Run! RUN!" Akira screamed, her stormy gaze flickering a multitude of colors as she motioned for them to run. "THEY'RE COMING! GO!"

"What?" Takahisa demanded.

"Je ne sais pas!" Akira yelled. "I don't know! But they're coming! GO!"

She threw a glance back at whatever adversary was, pirouetting around as her ebony bow flashed in a glimmering wave as she drew it. Kakeru unsheathed Raikiri in response. Whatever doubts he had about the archer, she seemed genuinely worried. Misuzu turned to him, her composure still there in spite of the uncertainty and fear that had snakes its way into their group.

"Get out of here," she commanded with her natural authority. "Bring Ayame back to my house. Stay there. And no buts," she insisted as Kakeru tried to argue. "Get out of here. Make sure the others are safe."

"We can't leave you!" Yukiko protested, her cobalt eyes wide. Takahisa glared at Misuzu.

"You'll be dead if we leave."

"Better that I'm dead instead of all of you!" Misuzu shouted in exasperation, her amethyst eyes flickering with violet flames as she drew Kannagiri. "Go! I'll help Akira. We'll hold off whatever it is!"

She could see from their determined faces that they would not leave her. She felt a wave of affection that was immediately put down by frustration. They were being fools. Why couldn't they understand? They meant everything to her, the closest thing to family after her mother died. She couldn't lose them just because she couldn't get them to listen. She couldn't! Her blade burst into flames as her patience evaporated with like vapor.

"Go," she snarled one last time as she glared at each of them in turn, holding their gazes. "Now."

And she whirled around, throwing herself away from them as she sprinted after Akira.

* * *

Kakeru tried to swallow his frustration. That idiot! His eyes trained on Misuzu's disappearing figure as she flashed away from him in a blur of red flames, away towards whatever screwed up demon felt like messing their lives up. Why was she always like this? He still remembered how in the Red Night f before, how she would always use herself as a diversion for them, to give them time to get away. And now, remembering those times, he kicked himself mentally for ever allowing her to do that. Now look at what habit that got her into. Sacrificing herself when she was practically ripped apart.

"I'm going after her," Kakeru said as he reached his decision. "You two stay behind. If she finds out all three of us came, chances are she'll lecture us all day afterwards, assuming we survive. I'll go alone."

Yukiko and Takahisa looked at each other, then back at him. Yukiko nodded her head, her blonde hair bobbing up and down in coordination.

"Okay," Takahisa said, clapping his hand onto Kakeru's shoulder. "At least we know now for certain that she'll be back alive."

"Why do you say that?" Kakeru asked, cofused, as he let Raikiri idle at his side for a moment. Takahisa grinned.

"It's obvious," he said, his ruby eyes glinting. "She's your special someone. Not," Takahisa amended as Kakeru opened his mouth," In the same way as Yuka is, but she means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Kakeru nodded mutely. Yukiko smiled as she jumped forward, grabbing Takahisa's hand. "Good luck, Kakeru-senpai!"

Yuka stared at him, her grip tightening around his arm. "No," she said. "I'm not leaving you, Kakeru-kun. Come with us! Kusakabe-senpai doesn't need our help. She said so herself."

Kakeru tried to loosen Yuka's grip on his arm. "Yuka, you saw how wounded she is. I need to help her. I can't leave her like that."

Yuka stared at him, her sky-blue eyes wide. "Then I'm coming with you, Kakeru-kun. I will keep you safe."

Kakeru shook his head. "No," he told her. "You can't."

Yuka's eyes narrowed. "Kakeru-kun, don't you trust me? Or is Kusakabe-senpai stealing you from me?"

Kakeru shook his head, struggling to keep his voice gentle. "Yuka, I don't want you to get hurt. It's not that I don't trust you. But. . ."

Yuka smiled at that, putting her finger over his mouth. "So Kakeru-kun really does love me. Then I'll do what you want, Kakeru-kun." She smiled again. "Let's go then, Yukiko-chan, Takahisa-san."

Kakeru watched his friends fade into the distance with Ayame close behind them before dashing off after Misuzu.

* * *

Akuma stared at the ceiling, his mouth turned slightly into a frown as he rested his head on his arms. Yoshi and Kuno were off whispering somewhere, and he felt no need to bother them. That kid Aki was just sitting there, looking like a crazy, homicidal statue as he glared at the floor as if it had personally wronged him. He didn't talk to that black-haired kid, either, since he had a feeling Aki would sooner singe of his eyebrows before even saying one word to him.

Kusakabe Misuzu's house was nice, stately even, and he wondered how the hell some random seventeen year-old girl got a villa. Kusakabe-san seemed kind enough, with her composure and manners. Hirohara Yukiko, the short blondie with glasses, seemed sweet even if she acted like she was on a sugar high. Tajima Takahisa was punkish, but Akuma knew he had good intentions. He might even call Takahisa a friend. That left Satsuki Kakeru, Minase Yuka, and Hakume Akira.

Kakeru was a strange one, in Akuma's opinion. After all, the blue-haired kid wore a freaking eye patch twenty-four seven. But if Takahisa and Misuzu were fine with him, then he couldn't be too bad. Besides, he seemed like a good kid, even if he was kind of anti-social.

Minase Yuka seemed sweet in the same way as Yukiko, although she overdid the whole "cute, innocent little girl" act. From what Akuma had seen, she always had a grip on Kakeru, whether it was on his clothes, arm, or just around his whole body. With her lovable look, she could get away with the clinginess without making it seem stalkerish, but Akuma had a feeling that was what she was like. An obsessed Satsuki Kakeru stalker.

But Hakume Akira was a puzzle. Somehow, from what she said and acted like, he couldn't get a read on her personality at all. One moment she was slightly sarcastic but not unfriendly, and the next she was trying to kill people with ethereal projectiles. But whenever he was near her he felt some strange sadness emanating from her, like a strange sense or aura. But that was crazy. Akuma knew that no one could read minds. It couldn't be true.

_These people summon freaking demon swords out of their fingernails! _A voice inside him shouted. Akuma groaned.

_Inner me, that's only Misuzu-san._

_Your point is? That Kuno kid controls earth, dammit! Takahisa burns stuff up! How much more proof do you need before you accept it!_

"I don't have any special powers," he said out loud, receiving a strange look from Yoshi. Akuma groaned again, turning over on his side. "Talking to myself is so problematic," he muttered under his breath. "I hate having voices inside my head."

Suddenly something incised through his mind, an image of a girl with dual blades dancing around a silhouette. The girl's hair was black with purple tints. Akira.

Another figure came into view, this one with flaming red hair matched by a burning sword. This girl sported several wounds, and yet despite that she loped along gracefully, joining the battle. Another shape was coming close behind her, a boy with blue-hair and an eye patch. Misuzu and Kakeru.

Akuma jolted up, nearly crashing to the floor as he made his way to the door.

"Nakamura-senpai?" Kuno called from across the room. Akuma turned, his hand on the doorknob. "You shouldn't go. Misuzu-senpai told us that staying here would keep us safe."

He was saved from answering as Aki got up, his voice chilly as he pushed his way past Akuma.

"My sister is in danger," the boy hissed, his voice hostile. "I won't sit here uselessly all day long."

He threw open the door before darting off into the Red Night. Akuma sighed as he followed, calling back," I'm getting Aki back. You two stay here!"

* * *

**Since Akira's supposedly from France, those phrases she was saying earlier were French.**

**Vous serez sa mort, garcon - You will be the death of her, boy. **

**Je ne sais pas- I don't know.**

**C'est vrais- That's true/it's true**

**Please review and continue reading!  
**


End file.
